


Day 2

by xSafronx



Category: JakexAndy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSafronx/pseuds/xSafronx





	Day 2

Second day, um i will tell you this, i didn't wake up til very late, yes i barely woke up just when you texted...i think...can't remember, i feel like i have a hangover but i don't...since i'm not an alcoholic drinker of any kind...aka social or daily. Never liked the taste, too bitter, not pleasant after...i see no big positive benefit of it. Anyway, um second day of the new year, i uh...feel eh ok, not great, not down in the dumps, but yeah...not much to say since this day was rather...uneventful. 

Hope your day was ight...sorry bout your bird...truly sorry, sorry i didn't say much about it and merely avoided you...didn't mean to...i'm ashamed of myself...but Sunny was certainly an amazing bird, sure i didn't meet him in person, but from the videos and photos you shared with me...he had been a great pet in your life.

RIP

And yeah...end of this day.

~Andy-kun ;3 hurrhurr


End file.
